This invention relates generally to inkjet printhead construction, and more particularly, to a wide-array inkjet printhead construction.
There are known and available commercial printing devices such as computer printers, graphics plotters and facsimile machines which employ inkjet technology, such as an inkjet pen. An inkjet pen typically includes an ink reservoir and an array of inkjet printing elements, referred to as nozzles. The array of printing elements is formed on a printhead. Each printing element includes a nozzle chamber, a firing resistor and a nozzle opening. Ink is stored in an ink reservoir and passively loaded into respective firing chambers of the printhead via an ink refill channel and ink feed channels. Capillary action moves the ink from the reservoir through the refill channel and ink feed channels into the respective firing chambers. Conventionally, the printing elements are formed on a common substrate.
For a given printing element to eject ink a drive signal is output to such element's firing resistor. Printer control circuitry generates control signals which in turn generate drive signals for respective firing resistors. An activated firing resistor heats the surrounding ink within the nozzle chamber causing an expanding vapor bubble to form. The bubble forces ink from the nozzle chamber out the nozzle opening. A nozzle plate adjacent to the barrier layer defines the nozzle openings. The geometry of the nozzle chamber, ink feed channel and nozzle opening defines how quickly a corresponding nozzle chamber is refilled after firing. To achieve high quality printing ink drops or dots are accurately placed at desired locations at designed resolutions. It is known to print at resolutions of 300 dots per inch and 600 dots per inch. Higher resolution also are being sought. There are scanning-type inkjet pens and non-scanning type inkjet pens. A scanning-type inkjet pen includes a printhead having approximately 100-200 printing elements. A non-scanning type inkjet pen includes a wide-array or page-wide-array printhead. A page-wide-array printhead includes more than 5,000 nozzles extending across a pagewidth. Such nozzles are controlled to print one or more lines at a time.
In fabricating wide-array printheads the size of the printhead and the number of nozzles introduce more opportunity for error. Specifically, as the number of nozzles on a substrate increases it becomes more difficult to obtain a desired processing yield during fabrication. Further, it is more difficult to obtain properly sized substrates of the desired material properties as the desired size of the substrate increases.